


Not Who You Used to Be

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Angst, Hats, Hinted Character Death, batim au, hee hee hoo, sorta - Freeform, the boy is angery, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Hats were insignificant. But to him, they meant everything.





	Not Who You Used to Be

      Ink crawled across the walls as the Ink Demon limped across hallway after hallway, a never-ending maze of yellow, yellow, and more yellow. It was all the same to him. He knew this studio like the back of his hand, mostly from being there for over 30 years and from the countless loops. Nothing was significant. Never was, and certainly never will be. At any moment now, he could run into Henry and, as always, have to start chasing him. It wasn't like he really wanted to; not Henry, at least. The old animator never did anything wrong, and not only that, but they were in the same situation. The Demon knew that Henry wasn't to blame for this. Henry, too, needed to follow the storyline. A story of a hero and a villain, repeated over and over again. It was boring, tiring. It made him want to tear his hair out, if he had any. 

      Opening a portal, the Demon found himself in a closed-off room, one Henry wasn't able to get into. Naturally, he had access to the entire studio, being the most feared and powerful creature there. Walking along to the opposite wall, he planned to simply make another portal and find Henry, to spice things up a tiny bit, but it seemed that life had other plans. Something caught his eye (not that he had any visible), brown and laying on the ground. Odd, since everything was either black or yellow in this place. Leaning down and picking it up, the Demon found that it was... a hat. Not Jacks hat, but a newsboy cap. It certainly didn't seem to belong to anyone, not a searcher or a lost one. It had been completely free of ink before he'd picked it up, which was even more odd since nothing in this place was just  _devoid_ of ink. He turned it over, and a white tag was on the back, and something was written on it in messy handwriting. Straining to get a look at it, it was a name.

The handwriting, albeit looking more like chicken scratch, spelled  _Wally Franks_. 

      The Demon stilled. He knew that name. After all, how could he forget his own name? He'd been a janitor, insignificant, but everyone had always given him a hard time. He'd been forced to work to peoples jobs-his own and Thomas'-and hadn't been given a penny more on his paycheck. He was forgetful-and, admittedly, still was-and always forgot his own keys, which Sammy always yelled at him for. Ironic, since now the composer worshipped him rather than hated him. But, even then, he could remember being fond of the man, perhaps even loving him. Another thing that had changed over time; he thought of the man as a nuisance now rather than charming. He remembered another person, Susie Campbell, the voice of none other than Alice Angel herself. He'd often talked to her, consoling the woman when she'd been replaced. Before having been consumed with jealousy and anger, she was very kind. She'd often called him 'Mr. Franks', even though he'd always insisted on calling him Wally. She'd been one of the only nice people there, besides Shawn. He'd been close with both, at the time. How ironic, since he found the Butcher Gang annoying, and the Angel another nuisance. 

 

There was many ironic things to think about, nostalgic things. But, it only served to make him remember how Joey Drew had ruined everything.

 

Joey killed Susie and Sammy,

 

Shawn and Johnny.

 

He'd murdered Jack Fain, and beheaded Norman Polk.

 

The thought of all the death and tragedy that had happened because of Joey Drew filled Wally with rage.

 

No...

 

Not Wally.

Not anymore.

 

Oh, no, it was the _Demon_ that was angry.

 

He wasn't Wally.

 

Not... that  _weakling_. Not a happy,

optimistic,

bubbly janitor that made sure everyone was happy.

 

That man was gone.

 

And the Demon would make sure that he wasn't coming back.

 

      Grasping the Newsboy Cap in his clawed hands tightly, he strained for a second, before it tore in half. The sound of cloth ripping and ink dripping filled the room for just a second, and a dull thud followed. The Demon walked through a portal, permanant smile shaking worse than before, the ink that crawled along the walls heavier. His footsteps were more like stomps, and the ink that crawled along his body dripped faster. Every creature in the studio heard this. And they knew, at that moment, that the Demon was angry.

 

And the Demon would grant no mercy.


End file.
